Gone
by goofbuggy
Summary: It hurts when some one you love your whole life is not there  the next day. Renesmee is about to find out how much it hurts.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone.**

**Renesmee P.O.V**

**" No." I said looking at the pink dress my Aunt Rose was holding up. " Try it on." She said walking out the room. " Fine" IT was a pink puffy dress with bows. I looked like a freaking cupcake. " Do you have it on?" I Heard Aunt Rose's voice. " Yeah"**

**" Come down and show us." Crap why did I have to be a good kid. I went down stairs to show my mom , dad, Leah( Why was she here?), Aunt Rose, and Jake. When Jake me he had to leave the room but I heard him laughing, Jerk. " Do you like it?" Mom asked " Yeah." In my mind I was saying " OH heavens no. Please never make be wear this again please." I saw my dad smile I knew he was reading my mind. Leah blasting out laughing. I gave her and evil stare. " Go put it in your room. So it well not smell like dogs." Aunt Rose said. I change in to a white T-shirt and shorts. Me and Jake were going hunting. I liked deer blood but it did not taste as good as Jake's blood. I looked out the window and saw a wolf I did not know . Then I saw Jake and Leah coming out. I could feel something was not right. More wolves I did not know came out of the woods. " Renesmee." I turn my head to see dad. " Yeah?" I smelled his blood before I heard Leah yell. " Jacob" I turn. It looked like seven wolves were on Jacob and he did not even get to change. " Dad" I yelld to late he was outside with mom try to get the wolves off of Jacob. I ran down to help but Was stop my Aunt Rose. " Move" I Demand not asked. " Let them work this out." I push pass her. I got one wolf by his tail and thorw him. I dd not see the wolf behide me luck for me Uncle Emmett got to him first. All of my family was back and helping. There is nothing worst then a group of pissed off vampires. The wolves backed off. Jacob try to get up but grandpapa pushed him back down. " You knew that this would happen." Dad said looking at Leah.**

**End it there.**

**Thank you for reading my story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Gone

Chapter 2

Jake's P.O.V

They say when your close to death you see your whole life. I am on the ground bleeding to death but its not my life am seeing not really. Its the life of the most import person in my life Nessie. See her being born to are our first kiss. I feel myself being turn on my back. Carlisle and Edward are above me. " He is not healing." Edward said. I hear Nessie yelling at someone.

" You knew they were going to kill Jake. Why ?"

" Because of you." that was Leah. I try to get up but was push back down.

" This is all your fault." Leah again. She was blaming Nessie. "Oh hell no." I tryed to say. It came out like " .o.h..o"

" Do not try to talk." Said Carlisle. "Fine Edward please get Leah out of here and take Nessie in the house."I thought. Edward did as I said and came back to me. Not sure what Carlisle was doing.

" Whats to know if he is going to die." Edward said reading my mind.

" Its not looking good." Carlisle said.

" How long?"

" Not sure."

" What if we.." Edward stop to look at me he was not say what I was thinking anymore. " What if we change him?"

" What?"

Alice's P.O.V

Something is not right other then Jacob bleeding to death in our front yard. If he is going to die why can I see him in the future . He is still in pain but I can see him. When Edward came in the house he tells us that Jacob is gone and I put what I saw in back of my mind.

Renesmee's P.O.V

" NONONO!" I yelled actng like my true ago. I thorw things my family try to clam be down it not working.

This cannot be happening.

Let ending there. Hope you liked it and please leave a comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone.

Chapter 3

Renesmee's P.O.V

It had been five years after Jacob died. We now live in the woods some where in Ohio.

I still missed him I do not think I well ever get over it or move to an other guy. My mom dids not push me to move on.

Note like Aunt Rose. I dream about him sometimes and when I do not I get sad. How can you live without your soulmate?

Bella's P.O.V

It hurts to watch Renesme sometimes. She is so sad. She did try to kill herself once. Edward got to her when he heared her thoughts.

I think when Edward left how much that hurt but it is nothing Renesmee is going throw. Edward was still on earth. Jake is not.

Renesmee's P.O.V

" Renesmee wake up. We are going shopping." Aunt Alice said. I got up and put on one of Jacob's old shirt and a pair of my jeans. Aunt Rose dd not try to dress me any more. Alice, Mom, and me went to the nearest mall. We went to seven stores before I got hungry . We went to the food court. Mom and aunt Alice where talking about something. I was not really listen then some thing happen. We smelled something. Mom and Aunt Alice stoped talking. " Do you ?" I asked. Both of them nodded. " They smelled like the wolves from that night." Aunt Alice said. Mom took my hand. " Let's go"

End it there.

PLease leave a comment please.

I well give you a cookie.


	4. Chapter 4

Gone.

Chapter 4

Renesmee's P.O.V

It's been two days after we smelled the wolves nothing more happen. I miss monday of school we went hunting. I rarely drike blood anymore. I well have a few drops but thats about it.

"Renesmee." My friend Mary call me from down the school hall.

" Hey. What's up?" I asked

" New very cute boy."

" What?"

" I think she is talking about me." I heard a voice be hide me.

I turn and a very handsome guy was had light blue eyes and short blondish brown hair.

He was around 6 foot something.

" Hello." I said.

" I well see ya later." Mary said. I could not take my eyes off him.

" Hey. I'm Zane Mars."

" Renesmee Cullans. It's nice to meet you." I said

" You too."

" What class do you have first?"

" Math."

" Me too."

We walked to class .

Jump two months

Me and Zane became good friends. We were at the playground and playing truth or dare.

" Truth or dare?" Zane asked.

I was on the slide. " Truth."

" Whose Jacob?"

" I told you he was a friend." I said.

" I do not believe you. The way you act when your family says his name tells me that he was more then a friend."

" He was a really good friend. Now if you do not stop asking about him I well leave."

He said nothing.

" You know what I well see you later." I got off the slide and started to walk out of the playground.

" It must of been hard to watch him bleed to death." Zane said.

I turn around.

" What?"

" To see his life slipping away with every blood drop."

" What are you talking about?"

" You know what I am talking about but I have to ask where his is body?"

" Who are you ?"

" The wolf who killed your Jacob and whose going to kill you and your family."

Then he was gone.

I ran home as fast as I could.

" Mom, Dad!" I yelled

My mom came down stairs.

" What is it?"

I hugged her.

" Zane killed Jake."

End it there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Renesmee's P.O.V

Zane was one of the wolves that killed my Jacob and he wanted to kill me and my family.

It was all to much. It felt like that day all over again. What really surprise me was that Zane asked where

Jake's body was. Dad told be that the wolves came back and took him. Zane would have know that. Right?

Something is very wrong here and I have a feeling it's not going to get better.

Zane's P.O.V

I stand out side the playground watching Nessie run home. I fellowed her to make sure she get there safe.

" I well keep you safe. I promise him that." I start to walk away only to be stop by two very pissed off vampires. Crap.

Edward P.O.V

Emmett and I where in front of Zane. I read Renesmee's thoughts and know what Zane had said. Then both Me and Emmett heard Zane say " I well keep you safe. I promise him that."

" Who did you promise?" I asked. Zane knew I could read his mind so he told the trurth.

" Jacob Black."

" When?"

" A few weeks after he died. He came to me and told be if I would not keep Nessie safe he would do to me."

He stop and looked me in the eyes.

" What you and your father did to him."

Emmett looked at me. " What?" He thought.

" Did he tell you where he was going or why he could not?"

" He said he was going to see his Dad for a little bit after that he was going to look for the poeple who told us to kill him."

Zane looked at the sky. " He did what me to tell you that he is not mad at you and never was for changing him."

" What in hell is going on?" Emmett hissed.

I grab Zane's arm.

" I well tell you." We went deeper in the woods.

End it there

:o


End file.
